


ЛОЛ КЕК ЖЖБек

by NichikN



Series: Чак-Чак сборник [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Отабек не понял, каким образом эта нелепая и совершенно неуместная шутка прострелила его через всё туловище прямо в член.Жан наклонился к его уху и ласково спросил:— Отабек Алтын, тебе что нравится, когда тебя называют девочкой?
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Otabek Altin
Series: Чак-Чак сборник [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600690
Kudos: 7





	ЛОЛ КЕК ЖЖБек

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожнее, сексизм присутствует.

— М-м-м, моя девочка готова?

  
Отабек не и понял, каким образом эта нелепая и совершенно неуместная шутка прострелила его через всё туловище прямо в член. Тело само выгнулось и подалось назад, а смешной стон предателем выскочил через сжатые челюсти.  
Он почувствовал как Жан-Жак остановился и притих.  
Отабек тоже притих, осознавая, что вот теперь ему пиздец.

  
Жан-Жак не спеша вынул из Отабека скользкие пальцы, наклонился к его уху и ласково спросил:

  
— Отабек Алтын, тебе что, нравится, когда тебя называют девочкой? — Он мягко собрал волосы Отабека в кулак. — Ты не говорил.  
Ушную раковину горячо и мокро облизало огнём.

— Я, не знал, — Отабеку не понравился свой голос.  
— Ты не представляешь, как я счастлив, — промурлыкал Жан-Жак, — девочка моя.

  
Отабек громко застонал, а Жан-Жак пристроился головкой и легко толкнулся внутрь. Он остановился, когда мышцы резко сжались вокруг его члена. Отабек пытался расслабиться, мысленно отсчитывая тридцать секунд.

  
— Ш-ш-ш… все хорошо, — шептал на ухо Жан-Жак, вызывая вспышку раздражения, но неплохо отвлекая.

  
Он подождал, пока спазм распустит, и поцеловал плечо.  
Ладонь сильно надавила между лопаток, запрещая Отабеку двигаться, пока Жан-Жак продолжал медленно в него входить. Отабек смотрел на геометрический рисунок покрывала и дышал глубоко, на счёт. Вдох носом, выдох ртом, вдох-выдох, вдох…

  
— Ты отлично справляешься. Милая.

  
Жан-Жак вдавился животом в ягодицы и замер.  
Отабек дышал, прислушивался к острой пульсации внутри и прилагал все оставшиеся усилия, чтобы не развернуться и не врезать Жан-Жаку в зубы.  
Жан-Жак начал двигаться, сначала медленно, чередуя короткие и долгие толчки. Напряжение в крестце сменилось мягко нарастающим жаром. Неровный ритм, который создавал Жан-Жак, грел, тепло отдавал в пах. Собственные стоны сплетались с обрывками фраз: «Хорошая девочка, послушная, в тебе так горячо, малышка…»  
Голову вниз.  
Движения жёстче, сильнее.  
Лбом, жаркой щекой о фактурную ткань.  
Ощущение времени растворилось, руки Жан-Жака дрожали, на спину падали капли его пота, он уже ничего не говорил, только стонал низко, громко, очень, очень сладко.  
Жан-Жак опустился на локти и прихватил зубами за загривок, ошпаривая дыханием и хриплыми стонами, продолжая всё крепче и глубже вколачивать себя в Отабека.  
Пальцы судорожно цеплялись за покрывало. Во рту горело, Отабек облизывал и кусал собственные запястья, а Жан-Жак внутри него скользко проезжал по простате, выбивая из Отабека длинные всхлипы. Отабек запустил руку под живот, к члену, но Жан-Жак сильно схватил его за предплечье.

  
— Только не кончай, не сейчас, — горячо зашептал Жан-Жак, — не хочу кончать, Бек, так хорошо. Я хочу драть тебя вечно.

  
Слова доходили туго и непонятно, Отабек сильно прикусил собственную руку.

  
— Погоди, — голос глухой, осипший. — Погоди, Жан.

  
Он медленно, аккуратно подался вперёд, снимаясь с члена, и, воспользовавшись замешательством, быстро развернулся к Жан-Жаку лицом, сильно толкнул в бок, завалил на спину и оказался сверху.  
Отабек навис, глядя в опьяневшие глаза Жан-Жака.

  
— Вечно, говоришь?

  
Жан-Жак тяжело застонал, когда снова оказался внутри. Отабек поднимался и снова принимал Жан-Жака в себя. Царапал его мокрый живот, собирал ладонями капли с груди, смотрел в невменяемое лицо, сжимал его шею, давил на скулы, встречал хриплые уходящие в крик стоны кончиками пальцев. Жан-Жак подавался вверх, судорожно хватал Отабека за бёдра, за руки, с силой опускал на себя. Отабек крепко перехватил запястья. Он медленно набирал темп, двигаясь всё жёстче, перед глазами поплыло, когда он нашёл нужное положение. Тело вздрагивало на каждый толчок. И Жан-Жак кричал уже не в ритм, но всё равно не закрывал глаза и смотрел, и глаза были чёрными, а щёки красными; красивый, невозможно красивый Жан-Жак вывернул руку, взял член Отабека в кулак, размазал каплю смазки большим пальцем по головке.

  
— Кончай. Девочка моя.

  
Волна оргазма накрыла Отабека с головой, встряхнув несколько раз, забрызгав живот, грудь и горло.  
Жан-Жак низко зарычал, подался вперёд, обнял Отабека и прикончил себя в два движения, остро цепляясь зубами за открытую шею.  
Отабек вынырнул, хватая ртом воздух. Он лежал, глядя на свои искусанные руки и вспоминал, где он. Жан-Жак развалился рядом, тяжело дышал и выглядел так, будто он только что взял золото на Олимпийских играх, не меньше.

  
— Это было… горячо… — Жан-Жак вытер мокрое лицо о покрывало. — Ты орал, Бекки.

  
Отрицать было бесполезно, даже если это было неправдой. Так что, Отабек молчал.  
Жан-Жак всё ещё не мог отдышаться:

  
— Как же я _заибалс’а_.

  
От этого русского слова Отабека разобрал смех. Он смеялся, сначала тихо, потом заливисто и от души.  
Жан-Жак смотрел на него полными восторга глазами.

  
— Я люблю тебя, Бекки.

  
Отабек поцеловал Жан-Жака лениво и долго.  
«После секса признания в любви не считаются» — шевельнулось в его голове.  
Жан-Жак вытащил несколько травинок из волос Отабека.

  
— Думаю, нам пора валить из этого парка. Кто-нибудь наверняка уже вызвал полицию.


End file.
